draconisimmortalistalosfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Johannes Ranierus
Emperor Johannes Leone Ranierus is the very charismatic leader and commandant of the Roman Empire. He is the self-proclaimed "Descendant of Mars", and king of the impenetrable city, Talos Rome. Early Life Johannes was born in a nomadic vessel on its way to present-day Talos Rome, his father was Jaxswon Ranierus, and his mother was Love Ranierus. When he was two years old, he and his mother fled the construction site of early Talos Rome when barbarians attacked his fathers city, eventually finding sanctuary with the help of the Praetor Tribe. He received a free education from the intelligent tribe, and eventually became a scribe, specializing in anthropology and tactics. Though he was intelligent and charismatic, the narcissistic and petulant Johannes was never very popular amongst the tribe. He did not feel like he belonged among the Praetor and, in hindsight, considered their goals to be utterly naive. At the age of 19, Johannes, fellow Follower Silas, and seven others were sent to the east to visit the ruins of Talos Rome. They embarked on a journey to the region as part of a nine-person expedition, passing through other tribes cam ps on the way. Disgusted by the primitive conditions in which the tribal lived, he looked down upon them as inferior and immoral. At some point in during the expedition Johannes, Silas and the others became hostages of the Praetor tribe - while Johannes believed the tribe did this for ransom, Silas would later attribute the change in the tribe's relationship with the party to a mistranslation. At the time, the tribe was at war with seven other tribes; they were heavily outnumbered and Johannes recognized their defeat and subsequent demise was only a matter of time. Unwilling to be destroyed along with them, Johannes chose to use his knowledge to train the Praetor tribe in the art of warfare after witnessing their lack of knowledge first hand. He showed them how to clean and maintain weapons, operate with small unit tactics, manufacture and distribute armor and to strike at their weakest enemies first; divide et impera (divide and conquer). He quickly impressed them enough to the point where he was made their leader, taking upon himself the rank of Emperor and sending the Praetor tribe to the Ruins of Talos Rome. At the end this expedition, they discovered that Talos Rome had not vanquished and was a bustling city, they marched in and learned of the personal accounts of his fathers military conquests before he died, it changed his life and was the starting point of his grand plan, to retake the throne as his birth-right. Present time After successfully gaining hierarchy, Ranierus had declared himself the prophet of Mars, Roman god of war, and five years later he established Talos Rome as his first capital. He had conquered most of the tribes of northern Italia, southwestern Italia, and eastern Italia, and became known as the "Conduit of Mars", whose Legion had never met any serious defeat until their confrontation with the islands of Draconis. They Praetor tribe has been promoted as his honorable guards, the Praetorians. Ranierus leads his empire at Talos Rome, poised to take out any army seeking territory and subsequently fighting for survival as others try and make Rome there new capital. Ranierus is more decisive and more cautioned this time, and will not give the order for anyone to attack the other Empires until he can unearth the contents of the Guarded Treasury or is prompted! Category:Leaders Category:The Western Romans Category:Pick an army